Saving The Day Again
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: Set in an alternate universe about the team and their families.The business has been shut down for years but now the ghost are back and the city has called on our favorite team of Ghostbusters.Please read and review!


_This story is set in an alternate universe. I only own my character Alex. Please read and review. If you don't like it sorry._

**Saving The Day Again**

In 1984 they fought Gozer and won the battle saving the city only to be shut down by the city that same year. Then in 1989 the company reopened due to a god names Vigo in a painting. They saved the day again, but reluctantly shut down two years later due to a falling out of the founding members of the company.

When the company shut down they all went their own ways. Only one stayed at the old Hook and Latter #8 firehouse. That one person was none other that Dr. Raymond Stantz. He loved the old firehouse and knew someone had to stay and watch over everything. Plus he had to watch after Slimer the resident ghost.

Dr. Peter Venkman had moved away all the way to L.A. Where he had married Dana Barrett who had been possessed by Zuul back when they fought Gozer. They have a son who is not biologically Peter's son, but you could never tell the it.

Winston Zeddemore wasn't a founding member but had been with the company since they fought Gozer. He was a Veteran of the Vietnam War, but he had seen worse working with them. They were his brothers in every since of the word. He had moved to Denver to be closer to his sister and had married Kali that same year and they also had a son.

That leaves the only two people left with the company. They were also the only two who had stayed together. Dr. Egon Spengler the last founding member and Janine Melnitz the company secretary had married two years after the shut down in 1991 after moving to Cleveland Ohio where Egon took over his family's laboratories.

Then in 93 Janine gave birth to their daughter. They had all been members of the first Professional Paranormal Eliminators in the world. A company known as the Ghostbusters. Most people had forgotten about the Ghostbusters. That was until yesterday. It is now 2009 and it looks like the Ghostbusters will have to save the day again.

_**New York City**_

Ray Stantz had gone to a lecture at the Community College when all hell broke loose on the city. The lecture had just finished when two police officers walked into the lecture hall. "Excuse me we are looking for Dr. Ray Stantz of the former Ghostbusters." Ray walked up to the officers a little nervous at what the problem could be.

"I'm Dr. Stantz what seems to be the problem?" Before he could say anything else the officers arrested him and lead him out to an awaiting cop car. They took him to the police station and locked him in an interrogation room. He had been in the room for about 30 minutes when the Police Chief and the Mayor walked in.

"Alright Stantz what the hell is going on? My city is all turned upside down and I hate to say this, but there are ghosts all over the place." Mayor McShane was right in Ray's face as he spoke about what is going on in the city. Ray then pulled out his PDA and looked at it. "Let me guess your little holding thing for ghosts blew? The Police Chief said as he paced the floor.

After a minute of going through his PDA Ray said this. "It's not our containment unit because it is still on line and working fine. If you will let me go I will try to figure out what is going on though. I need to get to the firehouse and run a few test. Now will you let me go?"

The Mayor looked at the Chief and shook his head. The Chief undid the cuffs and told him he could go. As Ray was leaving the Mayor stopped him. "Stantz I want to know what is going on by the end of the day tomorrow. So you better get some help." Ray left the police station and went right to the firehouse.

_**Denver**_

"Honey, you need to come see this. There is something going on in New York. It's all over the news." Kali said to her husband as he came into the house. He could then hear the TV. "Reports from the mayor have come in and he claims that there are people on the job as we speak. Though some residents say that they have not seen anything like this since 1989, but you are seeing it live at Times Square where there are what appear to be ghost flying all around."

Winston looked at his wife and shook his head. Then he said this. "How is this possible? There haven't been any seen in so long. I hope the containment unit hasn't blown. Kali I need ray's cell number. I have to make sure he's okay."

_**L.A.**_

Peter Venkman sat on the patio as his son Oscar swam in the pool with his girlfriend. He sat there with his eyes closed until he heard Kimie Oscar's girlfriend say this. "Os did you hear about what all is going on in New York? They say its ghost all over the place." Once he heard that Peter jumped up and went into the house.

"Dana, call my secretary and cancel my appointments for tomorrow. Something is happening back home. I'm going to call Mike to get the plane ready, I'm going to New York." Dana smiled at her husband as he ran toward the stairs. "Hey, Dr. Venkman do me a favor and take your son. He needs to get away from that girl before we become grandparents."

Peter then ran back to the pool yelling this. "Oscar, tell Kimie bye you're going with me. Let's go we have a flight to catch." peter then went and packed and within an hour he and Oscar were on their way to the private airport. "Thanks Dad I needed to get away for a while. We're headed back to New york am I right?" Peter said yes and they left going back home.

_**Cleveland**_

Dr. Egon Spengler sat in one of the labs working on one of his experiments when the door flew open. "Dad, Uncle Ray just called he needs you in New York!" As his 16 years old daughter said that he jumped knocking over a vile of chemical causing there to be a small explosion. The smoke cleared as he turned around to look at his daughter.

"What have I told you Alexandra about busting into the lab when I'm working? Now what is this about Raymond?" Egon starred at his daughter and she started to laugh. "Sorry Dad. Clean your face Mom is in your office waiting. She said that Uncle Ray called and he needs you, something has happened back in New York. Oh, and Mom said you need to hurry. She told me to drag you if I had to. And please Dad on Einstein's name call me Alex."

Egon raised an eyebrow at his daughter and then wiped his face. He followed Alex back to his office where his wife of nearly 17 years was waiting. He opened the door and they both went in to see Janine sitting at his desk.

"Let me guess that explosion was the two of you. Egon, Ray called you're not going to believe this, but the ghost are back in New York. I've already called the airlines. We have a flight in three hours. Everyone here has been told that we will be gone for a few days. Your Mom is going to watch after everything. Now let's go we have to go home and pack." Egon and Alex both just looked at her and they could see that look which meant to get your ass in gear.

_**New York**_

At the firehouse Ray checked the containment unit and it was fine. Slimer then flew down saying this. "Ray, meter go crazy. Bad feeling. Something coming." Ray picked up a PKE meter and there was so much PK energy that the meter started to smoke. "Slimer, I've got to call Egon and get him here. This isn't going to be good."

Ray called but only got Janine who told him that Egon would be on his way. As he hung up the phone with Janine his cell phone rung and it was Winston. Ray told him what was happening and Winston told him that he would be on the next flight to New York. Since Ray knew Egon and Winston would be coming back to the old firehouse he went and made sure that the bunk room would be ready for two of his oldest friends.

_**LaGuardia Airport New York 9:15 pm**_

"Come on Tye we have to get our bags and get a cab to the firehouse. Ray is waiting for us to get there." Winston said this to his son as they got off their flight in from Denver. "Dad, can you please explain to me why I had to come here. You know football practice starts next week and I was hoping to hit the gym hard this week."

Tye said to his father as they got their bags. Tye was built like Winston and looked a lot like him. "Listen to me Tye, Ray has been a friend for a very long time and it will do you some good to see what your old man use to do. Plus your Mom was going to be leaving tomorrow on business and even though you're 17 you were not staying there at the house by yourself. Now let's go."

_**LaGuardia Airport New York 10:00 pm**_

"I swear this city hasn't gotten any better since the last time. Egon, could you put your book up and help me get the bags? Alex, please put up your PDA and help us. Sometimes the two of you are so much alike that it's scary." Janine said to her husband and daughter. They had got their bags and were headed to a cab when Alex said this.

"Hey, Dad I've been doing some calculations and this could take a while to resolve." Once in the cab Egon looked at his daughter and realized just how much she is like him. Alex has his height, his blond hair, his brains, but she has eyes like her mother and boy did she have Janine's attitude. The thought just made him laugh quietly to his self.

_**LaGuardia Airport New York 10:22 pm**_

Dr. Peter Venkman's private jet landed and he and Oscar got out to a car waiting for them. Their bags were put in the car and Oscar looked around. He is 18 about to start his senior year of high school and was in New York. "Hey, Dad do you think you could show me some of your old night clubs or are we going to be stuck at the firehouse?"

Peter looked at his son and smiled. "If we have time I might show you a few, but you cannot let your mother know or she'll kill us both. You know if it wasn't for this city and my job I would have never met your mother. And just to think I use to teach here. Man that was a long time ago. We better get to the firehouse before Ray does something stupid." They were then on their way to the firehouse.

_**Firehouse 10:30-11:00 pm**_

"Hey, Slimer please don't make a mess before Egon and Winston get here. I'll be in the garage. I've got some things to go over on Ecto so behave." Ray said to Slimer as he went to one of the old fire poles. He had been going over some of the equipment on the car for a while when there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Ray, you home?" Ray turned around to see Winston standing just inside the door. "Winston, man it's been a while. Come on in. I'm glad you're here." Ray ran up and hugged Winston and then he noticed the young man standing next to him. "This can't be Tye. Man you've grown up. Damn Winston he looks like a younger version of you. Last time I saw him was what about 10 years ago. You did warn him about Slimer right?"

Tye looked at Ray and then his father and gave them both a look. "Hey, Uncle Ray. Yeah Dad reminded me about him. So where is the green menace anyway?' Before Ray could say anything the door behind them started to open and in walked Egon. "Egon, you're here. Man this is great." Egon was then hugged by both Ray and Winston.

"So what are we chopped liver? I told you Alex they're all the same. When they get together you can't do anything with them." Ray knew the voice right off the bat, but Winston responded before he had a chance. "I didn't know you were coming with old Egon here. And this can't be little Alex. Damn Egon she is almost as tall as you. Janine, you look just as good as always."

Janine was then grabbed by both Winston and Ray. "Winston, Ray I'm so glad to see you two. It's been too long." Alex was then hugged by her two Uncles and then she noticed Tye. She walked up to Tye saying this. "Alex Spengler. I take it that you're Tye, Winston's son. I don't think we've seen each other since we were really small. It's a pleasure to see you again."

When she said that Tye rolled his eyes and she turned around and walked back toward the others. "Uncle Ray do you have a PKE meter I can use to start collecting some readings with? Dad won't let me touch his." Ray was just handing the meter to Alex when they heard this. "Okay, let's get this party started the Venkman men are in town."

They turned to see Peter and Oscar walking in the door. Hugs were given and Oscar even hugged Alex. As they started toward Janine's old desk Peter said this. "Damn Spengs you never have been able to get away from the re head tornado." Janine shot Peter a looks and said this. "So... Dr. V what brings you back this way from L.A.? And if you keep it up the red head tornado is going to hit you like you were a trailer in a trailer park."

Everyone laughed and he replied with this. "Okay, Janine it's a truths. No we came because well Oscar is getting ready to start his senior year and needs a break. Plus I had to see it for myself. I had to see that they are really back. So why did you and Alex come with Egon?" Janine turned to Alex saying this.

"Well, besides Egon and Ray, Alex probably knows this equipment just as good. Egon did start teaching her at the age of two. So Oscar you graduate this year just like Alex. She's the youngest to graduate from Egon's old high school since he did." Alex looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. At that moment Slimer flew down from upstairs yelling this.

"Guys all home. Kids not kids now. Janine here. Alex here. Slimer happy." Once Slimer said that he decided to slime all of them except for Ray. "It's late so I suggest we decided on sleeping arrangements. Egon said as he wiped the slime off his face.

"Well, Janine and Alex can take the spare bedroom and the boys can sleep on the sofas in the rec room. So that leaves us old guys to the bunk room. Man I'm glad you're all here. Hey, Janine in the morning do you think you can handle the phones like old times?" Ray told them as they all went upstairs.

Janine then went to Ray and kissed Ray on the cheek, "Ray, it will be a pleasure. I think I can still handle the people of New York since I lived here over half of my life. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some sleep. I'm beat. Winston can you please make sure that Egon and Alex don't lock their selves in the lab. At home sometimes I don't see them for days. Good night."

Janine then made her way up to the third floor sleeping area. Ray laughed and then said this. "Alex, your stuff is still on your desk in the lab from Spring Break, but Slimer found your stash of candy. You can put your stuff in there." Alex grabbed her back back and headed to the lab. "Raymond, you know your spoiling her." Egon started to follow his daughter to the lab as Ray laughed at what Egon said.

Then this is what Ray said. "Well, what can I say she's been coming here since she was 10 at least twice a year. Usually in the summer she stays the month before school starts back. And don't tell Egon, but she's really good with a proton pack. How about now though we get some sleep? We'll have a long day tomorrow."

_**Firehouse 6 am**_

"I need coffee now. And who told Slimer to mess with my damn alarm clock anyways?" Peter said as he walked into the kitchen still wiping his eyes. They were all sitting at the table except for Tye and Oscar. As Peter got his coffee and sat down Ray said this. "I don't know if you guys want to wear them or not but downstairs in the lockers I hung up every ones jumpsuits. Janine even washed them for us this morning. There are even extras for the kids if they want to put them on."

Alex looked at her father and he shook his head yes. She then jumped up and ran to one of the fire poles and went downstairs. Once she left Winston walked over to the alarm and hit the button. "It's time the bots got up." When the alarm stopped they all heard Oscar and Tye fall off the sofas onto the floor.

They then could hear Oscar say this. "What the hell was that? Man it's just after 6 am." Then they could hear Tye say this. "This just sucks. So much for having a good summer." They all continued to sit there in the kitchen and they could hear Alex coming back up from the garage. Then they heard this from Tye.

"Yo, Spengler it's a little early for Halloween don't you think. You really believe this shit. You do know you look like an idiot right?" When they heard that Egon looked at Winston and they could all see Egon's face turn red. Winston started to go to the rec room when Janine stopped him. "Wait a minute. Remember she has some of me in her. Just over look the words that she will say."

Winston stopped and looked back at Egon who was now starring at Janine. "Let me tell you something you muscle bound fool. If it wasn't for you being Uncle Winston's son I would punch you in the face. You do realize that if it wasn't for our damn families and what they started that this Earth would be a Hell. You're nothing but a jock with no brains. So you can stay out of my fucking face and I swear that the next time you make fun of this company or my family you will wish that Hell would just take you. Oh, and by the way I may look like an idiot, but you know what when the shit hits the fan it will be my stupid idiot self that will have to save your dumb ass. And I'm 16, graduating this year, got a perfect score on my SAT, and I have an IQ higher than my father. SO FUCK OFF!"

When she said that Tye backed off and Oscar started to laugh. "Man Dad told me about Aunt Janine's temper, but damn Alex. Tye look we're all family so let's just get along. Come on Alex I could use a cup of coffee." Alex and Oscar walked to the kitchen leaving Tye just standing there. As they walked in Winston shook his head.

"Alex, I'm so sorry for Tye. I don't know what's got into him. Oh, and what you said was funny. I'm going to go talk to him." Winston walked to the rec room and the others just looked at Alex. Then Peter started laughing. "Damn Egon life at your house must be Hell. What do you do when you piss them both off go hide in one of your labs? Man Alex you've got guts. See Oscar that's the type of girl you need." Oscar handed Alex her coffee and sat down next to her.

He smiled at Alex and then Egon raised an eyebrow. "Now for today I think we need to split things up. Janine you've got the phones. If the Mayor call before this afternoon then stall him. Peter, you Winston, and Tye take Ecto and go around the city. Try to find a place where most of the PK energy is coming from. Alex and Oscar you'll do the same, but in Ecto-2. Ray told me Alex that you're pretty good at flying it, but be careful. Oscar, Alex will show you how to work the PKE meter. Ray and myself will stay here and try to figure out what is going on. Now I suggest we get started."

After he said that they all went to the garage where they found Winston and Tye already in jumpsuits going over Ecto's engine. When they were all dressed Janine whistled and said this. "Alright everyone please be careful out there. Keep in radio contact at all times and be back here by noon. I don't want any phone calls saying anyone has been hurt or in jail. And by the way move your butts or you all be fired. Let's go people."

Once she said that Peter spoke up saying this. "There she goes again saying she'll fire us. She does realize that I'm her boss right." Winston slapped Peter on the back saying, "Pete, haven't you figured it out yet that she's always been the boss. Come on let's get started."

_**Roof of the Firehouse**_

"Okay, remember Alex no stunts. If the two of you run into any ghosts radio back here. Do not try to take care of them on your own. And Oscar keep your seat belt on at all times. Alex can fly this just fine, but she can get side tracked like Egon. Alright helmets on and keep in touch." Ray said as Alex started up the gyro chopper known as Ecto-2. As Alex took Ecto-2 up higher she could see her father standing in the door shaking his head.

"So Oscar how is it in L.A.? It's got to be better than Cleveland. I would rather be here than there." Alex said loud enough for Oscar to hear. "It's okay, but I want to attend college somewhere over here on the East Coast. But I don't know. Like Dad said I have this girlfriend back home who I like, but she's not what I really want. She just doesn't understand me. I think she's only with me because of Dad. So have you decided where you're going to school at yet? I bet all of the schools want you."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Dad wants me to go to MIT which I've been accepted to, but I don't know. I know one thing though I'm not going to stay in Ohio. The last thing I want is to be stuck working for the Spengler Labs. Hell Mom and Dad have got into some heated arguments about my future. So I don't know I guess that's one reason why I always want to come and visit Uncle Ray. He just lets me be me."

_**Ecto-1**_

"You know Winston what happened the last time we were in Ecto?" Peter said to his friend. "Yeah, if I remember correctly you backed in to Janine's car and she was pissed. She didn't even talk to Egon for a week because he laughed. Not to mention what she did to you. Didn't she throw out all of your special magazines?"

Winston said as he drove down the street. "Yeah, don't remind me. That hurt and one of them was signed by Hugh. But hey in all it was good times. Hey, Tye you felt some of the Melnitz rage earlier how did you like it?" Tye looked at his father and Peter and blow out a breath.

"Let's just say I learned my lesson. Dad, you could have told me sooner that she has a black belt in two types of Kung Fu. She would have beaten my ass. I don't know how Uncle Egon does it." Peter smiled and looked back at Tye.

"Egon has faith. When Janine was pregnant with Alex he almost lost them both. Egon had been hurt in an explosion in one of his family's labs and they called Janine and told her. She left their house headed to the hospital when her car got hit by a truck. The impact was so bad that it flipped her car and it took a rescue team over two hours to get her free. Egon's Mom Katherine was called by the lab because the police had called and told them. She called us and that was the first time we had all been together since we closed. We all stayed at the hospital with Egon waiting. They had to do an emergency C-section to save Alex, but in the middle of the C-section Janine crashed."

"The doctors had to fight to keep both of them alive. There had been so much damage that when they pulled Alex out they found that both of her legs were broken. They finally got Janine stable, but then they had to rush Alex to the OR. It was two more days before Egon got to really meet his daughter. They don't have any more kids because of that accident. They are one of the closest families that you'll ever see. But Tye you better never say anything to anyone about what I told you. We all fight, but we are a family and have been since before any of you kids came along."

_**Firehouse**_

"Ray, all signs point to some portal being opened letting all of the ghosts free, but where it opened at I still don't know. We just have to hope that the others can find it so that we can get it closed or we're going to be in for trouble." Egon said to his long time friend as they sat there in the lab.

Just as he said that Janine ran into the lab yelling this. "Egon, Ray I just lost all communication with Ecto-2. I can't get them on the radio at all. When Oscar radioed last time they were close to the Hudson River. I've already radioed Winston and Peter. They're headed that way now. I hope they're okay."

Once she said that Egon held on to his wife and Ray yelled for Slimer. The green ghost flew up to Ray and looked at him. "Slimer, I need you to find Alex and Oscar. They were flying Ecto-2 and we can't reach them. Hurry Slimer and find them. When you find them go to Winston and Peter. Go Slimer!"

Slimer then looked at them and flew up through the ceiling going to look for Oscar and Alex. After Slimer left Egon said this. "Janine, radio the guys and let them know that Slimer is looking for Alex and Oscar. Ray, is the GPS still active on Ecto-2?" Ray ran to one of the computers and switched it to the GPS. "According to this they're hovering over the Hudson. But this doesn't make any sense."

_**Ecto-1**_

"Slow down Janine. Yeah, we copy. We're headed that way right now. I'll let you know." Peter put the radio down and Winston stepped on the gas and hit the lights and siren on the old car. "So Uncle Peter they've lost contact with Ecto-2. Man do I feel like a jerk now." They were speeding down through the streets of New York to try to get to the Hudson River to make sure Alex and Oscar were okay.

"Hey, Pete let's hope that Alex is a good pilot and didn't have to land in the water. If they landed in the water Alex is going to have trouble. I overheard Janine telling her to be sure she wore her leg braces. You would think after all these years that she wouldn't need them. She won't be able to really swim with them on." Winston said as he drove to get to them. "Well, if they did it's a good thing Oscar is with her. He could swim laps around a fish."

_**Ecto-2**_

"Ah, Alex we've got a problem. I'm getting a very high reading on this thing. And it looks like it's straight ahead." Once Oscar said that the meter began to smoke which caused him to drop the meter. "Radio Central and tell them, but I still don't see anything. Also tell them that we're half way to Liberty Island."

As soon as Alex that there was a flash of light and all she could say was, "Oh, Shit! Hold On!" Just then the flash ended ant the Ecto-2 lost all power. "Oscar, get ready to go swimming. We've lost all power. We're going down! Damn it!" Alex tried desperately to try to get the power back, but it was no use.

They were going down and going down fast. "Alex, undo your seat belt. We'll jump when we get close enough." They were going down faster than they thought they would and didn't have any time to jump. Their bodies slammed into the water about 300 yards from Liberty Island. The only thing they did have time to do was undo their seat belts.

Oscar was the first to come up from the water and didn't see Alex anywhere. "Alex! Alex, where are you? Alex come on!" He couldn't see her anywhere. Oscar dove back under the water looking for Alex. The water was murky and he was having trouble seeing anything. Finally he saw Alex and she was out cold.

He dove for her and pulled her up through the water. "Come on Alex you have to wake up. Shit Alex wake up! You can't leave us like this, you can't leave me." At that moment Oscar saw what he wasn't expecting. Flying right toward him was Slimer. "Slimer, over here. We need help. Find help Slimer. Hurry Alex is hurt. Hurry!"

As soon as he said that Slimer turned and flew away. "Man I hope he can find help. If he doesn't then we're screwed." Just then Alex started to come to some and she looked around. "Oscar, what happened? There was a flash and then that's all I remember. Where are we?" Oscar continued to hold her up and said this.

"That flash caused us to lose power in the Ecto-2 and we crashed. We're stuck between the harbor and Liberty Island. Slimer found us and he's gone for help now. Are you okay? You got knocked out there for a minute. You got a nice size gash in your forehead." Alex reached for her head to find that the place was still bleeding. "I'll be fine. Nothing a few stitches want take care of. I hope Slimer gets help soon though I can't swim very good."

_**Firehouse**_

"Ecto to Central. Slimer has located the kids. They are in the water between the harbor and Liberty Island. Call Harbor Patrol, Alex is hurt. We're 10 minutes away from them. Ecto out." The voice of Peter came through the radio and what he said scared them all. Janine picked up the phone and called the Harbor Patrol while Egon got on the radio.

"Peter we're on our way. Janine is on the phone with Harbor Patrol now. Get to the kids guys. Central out." As he finished saying that Janine was hanging up with Harbor Patrol and Ray stood next to the back door. "Harbor Patrol is on their was to look for Alex and Oscar. They should be able to find them in the next 15 minutes."

Janine said as her and Egon ran to Ray at the door. "Come on let's go. My truck is out back. If we hurry we should get there about the time they're bringing them in." Ray told them as they went out the back of the firehouse.

_**The Water**_

"Oscar, help has to hurry. I can't keep doing this. I'm so tired." Alex told Oscar as her head pounded and everything started to take its toll on her. "Come on Alex you can't give up. Help's coming. I know it. We've just got to hold on a little longer. Don't you fall asleep on me!" Oscar said as he noticed Alex's eyes start to close.

They had been in the water for over 30 minutes and the water was starting to get cold. Oscar was tired too, but he was worried about Alex. He didn't really know how bad her head injury actually was and that bothered him. Alex was drifting in and out when Oscar heard the sound of a boat headed in their direction. Oscar started yelling for help as the Harbor Patrol boat pulled up next to them. The Harbor Patrol pulled them into the boat and handed Oscar a blanket while they worked on Alex.

_**Harbor**_

Ecto pulled up to the harbor as a Harbor Patrol boat pulled away. Winston, Peter, and Tye jumped out of Ecto as a man ran up to them. "Ghostbusters a patrol boat just left looking for the two Ghostbusters. They should be back shortly." As they stood there Winston looked at Pete and said this. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Oscar's a strong kid."

Peter turned to his old friend and shook his head. "It's not Oscar I'm worried about, he can handle his self. It's Alex that worries me. If something happened to her it would kill Egon and Janine. Not to mention what might happen to the rest of us. You remember what Lord Zachary said if it wasn't for him we would have never closed."

When he said that Tye turned to look at them. Just then Ray's truck pulled up to the harbor. Janine, Egon, and Ray rushed up to the others. "Has there been any word on the kids?" Egon said as they got up to Peter, Winston, and Tye. Winston turned to them and put his arm around Egon. "They just left looking for them. It shouldn't be too long of a wait. They'll be fine."

They all stood there waiting for the boat to come and it seemed like it never would. Finally they saw the boat approaching and at the same time behind them an ambulance pulled up. They all rushed to the boat to see Oscar sitting up wrapped in a blanket, but what scared them was seeing Alex strapped to a back board.

Oscar was holding Alex's hand until Peter helped him out of the boat. The medics then came up to the boat and with the help of Ray and Winston they carried Alex to the ambulance. Egon and Janine went to the ambulance and Egon said this. 'That's our daughter. How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

They loaded Alex in the ambulance and one of the medics said this. "She should be fine, but her body temperature has dropped. We're going to take them to Mercy Hospital. You can follow us there." Oscar was then told to get in the ambulance with Alex and they left going to the hospital. Peter, Winston, and Tye got back in Ecto while Egon and Janine got back in with Ray as they all follwed the ambulance to the hospital.

_**Ambulance**_

On the way to the hospital the medics worked on Alex. They had got the head injury to stop bleeding, but they were still having trouble trying to get her body temperature up. Oscar sat next to her in the ambulance holding her hand hoping that she would wake up soon. It only took a little over 15 minutes to get to the hospital.

When the ambulance pulled up at the hospital they rushed Alex into the ER to a trauma room. Oscar was looked at and realized at the same moment that the others got there. Peter ran up to his son and Oscar told him that he was fine, but that they had took Alex to a trauma room to be worked on. They all sat in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell them something about how she was doing.


End file.
